


Obedience Is Rewarded

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, dom!Red Alert is hawt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Alert has a surprising suggestion for their berth activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Is Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day 2014!

Inferno gasped, mouth open and venting overly warm air as he stared incredulously at his partner. There was _no way_ he'd just heard that question from Red Alert. His shy, secretly sweet and tightly reserved _Red Alert_.  
  
Although, if he had... Inferno's engines roared to life with a throaty snarl.  
  
"Stop _staring_ at me like that," Red Alert grumbled, crossing his arms self-consciously. "If you don't- don't like the idea, just say so. Don't sit there like a malfunction."  
  
Oh Primus, Red Alert was _embarrassed_ , balance shifting on his feet and faceplates tinged with heat and wasn't that just the cutest thing? Inferno immediately locked that thought deep into his memory banks before rocketing out of his chair, gently gathering the smaller mech in his arms.  
  
"I love th' idea," Inferno rumbled against delicate neck cables. "Took me a klik to realise my audials hadn't glitched on me. I ain't complainin', but what brought this on?"  
  
Red Alert shivered in his hold, small hands tracing fondly over sensitive seams. "R-Research."  
  
Inferno chuckled, mouthing hot vents along Red Alert's jawline. "What kinda research?"  
  
"Well, I'm not _ahh_ ," Red Alert squirmed as a warm glossa trailed up an audial horn, "n-not as experienced in the b-berth as you, so I've been attempting to fill the g-gaps in my education with research."  
  
" _Mmmm_." Inferno smiled as Red Alert gasped at the low murmur. "An' what didja find?"  
  
Red Alert cycled a deep vent, optics shuttering as he recited. " _'Role play in the berth allows each participant to experience fantasies- especially impossible or unlikely scenarios- they may enjoy the ideal of. As well, the participants are freed from inhibitions by creating a safe 'reality' with a partner or partners they trust.'_ " One of his optics dimmed online, peeking up at Inferno. "I want to see if the removal of inhibitions factor is true."  
  
"Mmkay." Inferno nuzzled at Red Alert's forehelm with his own. "But 'fore we think 'bout this, I gotta say somethin'."  
  
"Of- Of course," Red Alert stuttered. "I'm aware we should negotiate and compromise beforehand. What is it?"  
  
"Not that- I just wanna say, I'm real happy with us like we are now," Inferno replied with a serious expression. "I get why you'd wanna try this an' trust me, I'm _all_ for it, but I just want ya to know I'm happy with _you_ , in an' outta the berth. No matter what."  
  
Red Alert shivered again as he stretched upward, pressing a fierce kiss to Inferno's mouth. " _That's_ why I want to try it," he whispered. "You are the only spark in the universe I trust, and I don't want to feel remotely reserved with you, about _anything_. Broadening our interactions would erode any lingering insecurities I carry- if the article is to be believed."  
  
Inferno grinned, backpedaling to sit in his chair, settling Red Alert heavily into his lap. "An' it'll be fun an' excitin'," he added brightly. "Dun think 'bout it too clinically, okay?"  
  
"...Right. Of course." Red Alert tentatively returned his smile, cheeks darkening again as he idly picked at the seam of Inferno's spark chamber. "S-So you'd let me dominate you?"  
  
Inferno shuddered at the thought, hips tilting eagerly to scrape at Red Alert's aft. "Ohhh _yeah_. You c'n have full control over me. I'll do _anythin'_ ya want, Red."  
  
Red Alert moaned, planting his hands on the broad shoulders as he arched into Inferno's wandering touches. " _Primus_ , that's- that's exactly what I want." His optics blazed as he leaned in, a rare smirk twisting the delicate mouth. "I want to restrain you to the berth and watch your big powerful frame submit to me. I want you to watch and beg as I freely touch you anywhere I choose, how I choose. And when I grow weary of your pitiable noises..." He bit lightly at the base of an audial, relishing the immediate groan. "...I'm going to lock your mouth open and thrust my spike down your intake until I'm satisfied."  
  
Inferno gasped, optics fritzing dark as lust shot through his systems. "Holy Primus below, Red, where ya been hidin' this side'a ya?!"  
  
Red Alert sat back, flickers of uncertainty crossing his flushed face. "I- I have no idea. My desires _frighten_ me, they're so- so _one-sided_. But once they'd formed I haven't been able to stop thinking of you spread willingly beneath me, taking my pleasure from you." His hands reached up, worriedly tracing Inferno's helm.  
  
"Won't be able to either," Inferno groaned, chasing Red Alert's frown to kiss it away. "Pretty sure I'll get off on it- slag, m'ready to blow jus' thinkin' 'bout it! Won't be one-sided. Won't be selfish."  
  
"It _feels_ selfish," Red Alert muttered. "Of course I'd make _certain_ you enjoyed the act as well, but-,"  
  
"Hey. Red. Dun overthink it." Inferno grinned, curling a hand under Red Alert's aft and squeezing intently. "I want this as bad as it sounds you do! When can we get started?"  
  
Red Alert's optics widened in surprise, then slitted as the sly smile returned. He pulled a pair of shining handcuffs from subspace, dangling the chain on one finger. "...How about now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Little Red dominating his big bara boyfriend is just about my favourite thing in Transformers (♥ω♥ )
> 
> Sidenote: In my headcanon, Red Alert has both the regular interfacing system (PnP) and the organic-styled spike and valve. The organic interface equipment was an expensive upgrade available before and during the beginning of the war, mostly exclusively offered to the upper castes. Inferno, while not unfamiliar with spikes and valves, has only a PnP system. Red Alert is rather insecure about the rare equipment he possesses (even though Inferno has proved multiple times he really enjoys using it) so Red offering to use it in roleplay has Inferno _doubly_ excited. :3


End file.
